


Signed in blood

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual, Physical Abuse, Rape, Stockholm, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Legion-loyal Courier Six is claimed by everyones favourite Frumentarius. </p>
<p>Pretty graphic, if you're not into non-con, please look on.</p>
<p>This is the first fanfiction I've ever made public. Or let anyone read... but I'm looking for input!</p>
<p>This is an excerpt from a really big piece I am working on. The introductory paragraphs are a little awkward since this is ripped from a larger work, but I hope it reads well and you all enjoy it.</p>
<p>If it goes well, I might publish more of what I've been hoarding xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"If you keep staring like that, Courier, I may garner the wrong impression."

Her eyes flash to his as she exits Ceaser's tent, jolting with surprise. He can see it, the shock in her eyes when she hears his voice, see the blush crawl into her cheeks as she turned to look at him.

In Ceaser's Tent, he'd caught her staring again, as she always did. She approached Vulpes calmly, asked if he needed anything done with that strange glimmer of adulation in her eye. He could almost feel her stare upon him when he exited Ceaser's tent. As he predicted, she followed him out shortly after.

As the head of Ceaser's frumentarii, reading a person, understanding them even if they were nothing like him, was his profession and his gift.

"I don't know what you mean," she smiled.

One thing was true. She was a good liar. In most instances, at least. She could lie to Ceaser, he had seen it, and at moments he wasn't even certain of her honesty at all. Around him, however, her poker face always fell away behind crimson cheeks and wide emerald eyes.

 

Her body language screams for him and he is certain if it, even if she was currently fighting that very urge herself. The thought of her battling internally for want of his cock make him smile as he steps closer.

It is evening and the walk to their tents is a mutual one, Ceaser having placed her in a small tent beside Vulpes' considerably larger and more stable accommodations, so when he smirks, walking past her with an arrogant stride, she has no choice but to follow him.

"I think you are enamored with me, Courier."

Six falters, her feet falling still in her tracks while she blinks absently. Vulpes stops a few feet ahead of her, turning slightly to glance at her.

His face is as impassionate as stone save for the arrogant curl of his thin lips. She cannot for the life of her think of a response. She can't even remember how her voice works.

 

Six remembered a good deal of the life she had abandoned, and although she was many things, from a pistolier to a survivalist, she was not experienced with men... At barely eighteen, she was grown by wasteland standards, but her independent lifestyle had left her eccentric and sheltered.

"Has your silver tongue turned to lead, Courier?"

The steel edge of his words, normally cold and impassionate as steel, had a twinge of satisfaction to them. He turns to her fully, placing his hands behind his back and as he strides to where Six stands, blushing with her lips parted in stunned silence.

"What would you do..." he says slowly, silver eyes measuring the elegant features of her young face "if I told you that I would fuck you until you were left trembling? Leave you wanting like no man ever could..."

Six can only utter a small noise, a choked noise that hinges between a gasp and a moan. His voice is like cool silk on a hot desert night, and the brash words stung her shivering flesh like the tongue of the riding crop she'd seen him use on slaves and legionaire alike.

His voice falls to a whisper and he leans close.

She never realized before how large he is, how he's easily a full foot taller, how his body is crafted of chisled definition, his broad muscles rippling like carved marble. His features were sharp, even in the blue evening light.

When he does finally whisper against her shivering skin, his breath on her cheek is warm and sends a chill down her spine.

"I could make you scream."

It's a threat and a promise all at once. Six knows that Vulpes is not a kind man. She knows that he finds satisfaction in the suffering of men and women; that he was incapable of mercy. But his hand lifts and touches her arm, just the gentlest brush of his skin on her own as his fingers graze her delicately, and she felt herself unravel like a poorly woven blanket.

Unsure of what to do, Six backpedals a couple of steps, her lips shaking, and she takes off running to her tent a few yards away, practically diving into the flaps and falling into the bedroll.

Vulpes watches as Six steps back, her face as crimson as the legion flag and eyes wide with terror. When she runs, he has to fight the urge to tackle her to the ground... to force her legs apart and claim her right there in the dirt, for the Gods and all else to see. He does resist, and when she falls into her tent he grinds his teeth in frustration.

Walking back to his tent, he turns to a nearby recruit and snaps his fingers.

"Bring a girl to my quarters."

The legionare salutes and jogs off while Vulpes pulls back the first heavy flap of his tent which, like Ceaser's, was a culmination of wood, steel, and canvas. He enters his quarters and turns up the gas on a few lanterns, unbuckling his armor and letting it fall to the floor. Left in nothing but his tunic, a bright crimson garmet that hangs midthigh, and his heavy combat boots, he sits down in wait of his entertainment.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, still figuring out this format on my ohone, sorry.
> 
> Here's the smut ♡ (Is this chapter too long?)
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and criticisms in a comment, thank you :)

Six listens to the screams and moans coming from Vulpes' quarters. Sometimes they are ecstatic, other moments the woman sounds like she is in sheer agony. After hours of these cycling minstrations, the pained cries rapidly turn into blood curdling screams. This goes on for only seconds before an ominous silence falls over the camp. Six closes her eyes, and pretends she's on the Strip. In Novac. Anywhere but here.

In the lazy hours that pass after the gruesome acts she had been forced to losten to, she finds some solace in a delicate sleep. It was due to her light slumber that when her tent flaps part and the evening air drifts inside she stirs awake. She looks, and is only half surprised to see him.

"Go to my tent."

She feels the power roll off of him in waves, and for a moment, she is paralyzed.

"Now."

She curses him, even as she passes him and enters his tent with baited breath and a  knotted stomach.

The ground is covered with carpet, and unlike her and her pitiful bedroll he has a bed. Although the sheets had been stripped from the matress and cast aside, restibg in a bloody pile in the corner. An unpleasant chill runs down her spine, and before she can even turn to run, he is upon her.

Her face meets the carpet and the pain explodes; it blossoms from her nose, her mouth, and tongue - exploding in a sudden surge of pain and white light as his rough hand forces her face down into the rough fibers of the rug.

Her knees dig into the carpet and she claws at the woven threads, trying desperately to gain purchase and writhe out from beneath his hard body.

Her nightgown slides up her back, leaving only the thin barrier of her charcoal underwear. She cries out when he rips them from her in one cruel tug, the fabric burning where it rips against her skin, and in seconds she feels him pressing to her opening. She can't see it, but can feel the intimidating size of his endowment as he presses the tip to her virgin sex, and she was right.

Vulpes was massive, even for his size.

"Fuck, you're tight..." he exhaled "I took you for a whore,"

She grimaced and writhed beneath him.

"I never..." she sobs with a tremor to her viice "I've never..."

With a provocative pop and a groan he forces the tip into her opening, illiciting a cry of pain from the sweet pale body beneath him. One hand holds her head flush to the carpet while the other keeps hold of her hip, fingers digging into her flesh hard enough to bruise.

"What's that?" He sighs, inching deeper as her body begins to tremble with soft sobs. "Speak up, Courier..."

"I've... never. I've never h-had... sex"

Her words are muffled with the hot coppery blood welling in her mouth and stuttered by her hiccuping sobs, but he hears her just fine.

His impassionate face, his infamous stone façade, cracked and a devilish grin crept upon him, dark and derranged. He freezes inside of her, still barely an inch inside, and the hand on her hip loosens it's grip, gliding up her side to cup her breast. His whole body follows into the gesture, gently pressing his chest flush to her trembling back so that his lips rest just beside her ear.

"Courier..." his silver eyes flash and his grin widens the slightest bit "you're a virgin?"

Her eyes screw shut, her already full and pouty lips are swollen and glittering with ruby droplets of blood. She parts them, as though to speak, tears spilling over her pale cheeks, but as she stares back up at him she only nods.

Vulpes lets out a huff of air, a soft laugh of disbelief, before his grin falls and his eyes go dark.

"Six. Look at me."

Her eyes open, and she can feel him twitch inside of her when their eyes lock, his fingers tightening and curling in her long black hair.

She cant help it, when her eyes meet his, something deep her stomach coils up tight. Her sex tingles, like thr numbing kiss of hundreds of pleasant needles. She is confused at the way her virginal sex blushes with heat and slick arousal.

Vulpes feels it, too... the way she slickens at his voice, his stare. His lips twitch with a fleeting smile, searching the innocence of her face.

"Good girl."

Her womanhood shivers and her pussy flexes around the head of his cock.

He smoothes his hand up and down the curve of her side, calloused fingers moving from the slope of her breast down to the swell of her hip and back up as he spoke.

"Now, Courier..." he whispers in a tone almost gentle "I am going to fuck you."

His lips graze her neck, and he places a chaste kiss on her shoulder, drawing a soft sigh from her lips.

"And when I fuck you, I'm going to coat my cock in your virgin blood... then, I am going to own you... do you understand?"

He kisses her again between her shoulders, his lips lingering a moment longer on the nape of her neck as she shivers in response.

"You may be Ceaser's pet, and an impressive asset, but you are still a woman. A woman untouched. Unspoken for. And this,"

He presses in deeper, slowly dipping another two inches into her painfully tight sex, and the angel beneath him moans, gently writhing around his cock with curled fingers grating against the rug.

"This makes you mine."

He slams the remaining length of his cock into her as hard as he can and groans when he feels his dick rip through her virgin stitch and slam against the limits of her tight womanhood. He presses anyways, grinding the head of his cock into her wall. She erupts with life and vigor beneath him, hips bucking while moaning and screaming all at once, she writhes and squirms around him, and it felt like she is riding him as she manages to drag herself away from him, just for him to grab her hips and slam her back into his rock hard thighs.

Her blood is hot and thick, and as he pulls out slowly, squeezing her hip like a vice to keep her in place this time, he realizes it lubricates well. Furthermore the sight of his thick bloody member slamming in and out of her tight sex made him groan, a low rumble, like thunder on the high sierra.

Six couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and for an hour she bobbed and bounced as she endured agonizing pain. Vulpes fucked her like a dog, gripping, clawing and squeezing everything that his calloused hands could find. After that hour though, she feels something stirring inside of her.

He slams against her and something tugs at her loins, like a string wrapped tight around some part deep inside of her, her sex trembling as a wave of pleasure washes over her. Her whole womanhood clenches and shivers as the most amazing sensation she had ever felt rips through her.

For the first time in her life, Six came. She couldn't stop the words from flowing, thry came of their own accord, spilling from her with a will all their own.

She praises him, thanks him, she begs him for more and more. Vulpes moans and squeezes her ass, no longer speaking english, but spitting hot Latin obscenities upon her flesh that scald like flame. Eventually she ends up on her back. He seems intent on looking at her when he comes, when he fills her with his climax and claims her as his own. It would be guaranteed, for it was Ceaser himself who decreed it. If a man happened to deflower a virgin and the virgin was either a slave or of marrying age, that woman became their property. Being a profligate, and not chattel like the slaves, he would have to marry her to enforce this ownership.

To vulpes, it is the proverbial cherry atop his Sunday.

He makes her look in his eyes as his climax begins to build at the base of his spine, his powerful thrusts becoming more erratic and shaken.

"Say I own you," he groans.

She clenches around him and slickens with the command.

Her emerald eyes flutter, her full lips, scabbed with blood, tremble. She was, without exaggeration, one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. As though someone had spent hours crafting her face to perfection. It took great effort for him not to come simply because of the virginal look that she gives him in that moment.

"Vulpes," she moanes in a hoarse whisper "you own me."

He pushes her knees up to her breasts and drives himself to the hilt, practically bending inside of her small opening, as he spills into her with an almost primal growl, uncharacteristic of his cold voice.

She can't move her legs, so he carries her to his bed.

She can't run when the feeling finally returns; his strong arms her prevent escape.

She can't think of anything to say, so he decides to help her.

"Say it again."

His words, cold and metallic once more, bring chills to her in places she didn't know could tingle at the simple sound of a voice.

Why she says it she can't explain.

She knows that she should be ashamed, enraged, anything but what she's feeling.

She rolls onto his chest and to her surprise his arms wrap around her in an almost endearing embrace.

She traces his scars.

She thinks about what he wants to hear.

She realizes she wants to please him.

She knows that she shouldn't.

She knows he's a monster.

 

"I am your property, Vulpes Inculta."

He feels his cock begin to stiffen again, and although Vulpes didn't consider himself even capable of love, the words left her lips and for the first time in his life, a woman had pleased him.


End file.
